


On Fire

by SpiritualBahar



Category: Metallica
Genre: 90's Music, Affairs, F/M, Fanfiction, Het, Kinky, Metallica References, Musicians, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualBahar/pseuds/SpiritualBahar
Summary: James meets Alex in the hotel he is staying and has his own wicked way with her.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	On Fire

New York, 1993

I had seen her first time when we arrived at the hotel to play the last gig of the last leg of this insane tour. This tour had lasted forever… She was wearing a black tight dress and was giggling with her friend. They were both cute. I could have them both at the same time but I liked the red hair better. She had this skittish smile that made me go wild in seconds. 

I learned her name was Alex and that she was on holidays with her friend in New York. We met at the hotel bar one night and we chatted for a while. The way her eyes dazzled when she looked at me the whole time almost made me owl. Her stare was inviting me to something. Something that I knew too well and that I loved too much. I could read that stare a mile away. I could smell lust and she had it and I wanted to have her.

I cursed that time I had Francesca sleeping in my room. I had brought her with me for this last show. That night I would have taken Alex there and have my wicked way with her and Alex was dividing her room with her friend. I cursed my luck. Still, I had a few days as Francesca wanted to see fucking Phil Collins live and Alex had told me she was staying until the end of that week. I swore to myself she would end up in my paws until then. I would refuse to leave New York without fulfilling my need. Alex would end up in my bed or I would end up in hers. Who cared… I could just fuck her in the elevator for all that I knew. I wanted to fuck her. Period…

The night Francesca went to her gig, it was the night I decided I would comply with my duty. She had insisted that I would go with her, but I couldn’t stand that boring music she liked so I instigated her to go with her friend. I also had a purpose a much higher cause to do so. Oh… the times I tricked her so I could be with other women, so that would be just another time. Did I feel like scum? Yeah… Did I care? Fuck no. How I loved to have a great, fulfilling and ravishing fuck. The type of fuck that leaves you numb afterwards. The type of fuck that makes you forget everything around you. The type of fuck that leaves your body exhausted and still yanking for more.

I had sex that afternoon in my bed. The same boring, tasteless, shallow and insipid sex we always had. Always missionary, no fun… no nothing. “Not like that, James…” or “Slow down, James.” or “You’re hurting me, James” I could hear her girly voice over and over again. There was one time that I got my grip on her and held her tight and fucked her the way I wanted to and she came harder than I could remember and still she didn’t speak to me the whole fucking day. Francesca likes her sex like her music, boring. I like sex as my music, heavy and hard.

With Francesca finally away from sight. I went to the bar of the hotel where I knew I would find her. Alex was there alone much to my surprise but couldn’t be better to serve my purpose. I smiled at her and there she smiled back at me with a glittering look and inviting me to sit. I did so and gave her my best smile.

“Hi!” I said sitting in front of her.

“Alone?” She asked leaning over the table with shining inviting, and teasing eyes.

“All alone.” I let her know. I was going to play her game.

“Aren’t you going to drink anything?” She then asked crossing her legs and sitting back on the chair. I stayed silent for a while, looking in her eyes. I didn’t have to do much, I thought. She wants it and I want it. I can drop the shitty talk and pass on straight to the right move to do.

“I thought we could have a drink in my room.” I said smiling at her. Alex’s eyes doubled sized. I knew she was dying to have a piece of me. I would give it to her…hard.

“In your room?” She asked though. I frowned. Was she trying to play hard to get? Wasn’t it too late for that?

“Unless you have anything else in mind…” I said looking straight into her eyes. The lust in them was driving me insane. That girl was going to get it good.

“No…” She smiled and she got up. 

I let her go first and then I followed her. I swear I felt my jeans getting tighter just at the thought. I knew I shouldn’t take anyone to my bed with Francesca, but I was scum like that. I had taken so many women to our bed that I had lost count.

There was total silence in the elevator as another couple was in there and then she also fell silent following me through the corridor until we reached the door of my suite. Putting the key on the locker I turned to smile at her.

“You can always give up, you know.” I said knowing perfectly well she wasn’t going anywhere. Alex smiled.

“I am not giving up…” She said sounding confident. Yes, she knew exactly why she was there and what she was going to do and I hoped she was good at it. We got in and I kicked the door closed behind me. 

“Do you want a drink?” I offered though I just wanted to jump on her right there. Alex shook her head smiling and approached me. Her hand flew to my zipper, making me tense a little surprised with her sudden move.

“If I’d rather try to unzip your jeans, will you stop me?” She asked me.

“You have to let me unzip your dress.” I said. I loved the small curves she had on the corners of her lips. Saucy, frisky…

“Eye for an eye. I like that.” She told me, rubbing my bulge with her hand and making me breathe heavily at her touch. I didn’t have any doubts at that moment that she wanted me. She had been there just with that thought in her mind.

My dick grew at the touch of her hand making her smile victorious. It’s ok… I could give her her little victory. There I pulled her to me hungrily and kissed her lips. She was surprised by the kiss. I was demanding. I would demand everything from her. While ravishing her lips, I took the chance to unzip her dress. My tongue met hers with lust and her lips demanded more from mine. Things were steaming at a tragic pace but such a a wonderful pace. We were on tragic heights but none of us cared. Those were my favorite heights. Unzipped, she let me slid her dress down her shoulders and it fell on my feet on the floor. She stepped out of it and she kept working on my zipper, she opened it and slid her hand inside. She grabbed my pulsing manhood in her hand. I was so hard already, and she shot me a delightful smile.

“Just as I like it…” She whispered bringing her lips close to my ears. I smiled at her little provocation. That was going to be good, maybe better than I expected.

My hands traveled onto her breasts as her hand worked on me. I growled on the back of my throat feeling the pleasure that I loved so much and thrust hungrily against her hand.

“Think I can handle it?” She asked me with a saucy voice on my ear again. Oh girl… you are playing a very dangerous game here. I smiled at her words though.

“I think you can handle it pretty well.” I said with my voice failing a bit from the gasps.

She pulled me towards the couch by the waist of my jeans and I followed her without resistance. At that point she could do whatever she wanted with me. I was all up for it. She pulled my jeans and boxers down to my knees and sat in front of me telling me to stand. My dick pointing directly at her swollen and appealing lips. She tugged it in her hand once more and I threw his head back feeling the pleasure run up my belly once more. She stopped and I looked down at her, what was she doing? But she approached her lips to it and that was even better.

“May I?” She asked looking up at me.

“Go ahead.” I said anxiously. That was my favorite part. I loved to be well sucked and I knew she would deliver a delightful blowjob. She came closer and took me in her mouth.

“Oh fuck…” I let out resting my hands on her head. I didn’t move. I stayed still while she did what she wanted, the only thing she felt was me gripping tighter and tighter on her hair, almost pulling it but I wasn’t hurting her. “Like that…” I moaned. “Like that…oh yes…fuck.” There my hips began to move, ridden by my pleasure and I gasped far away. She then took another rhythm, she was determined to send me to another dimension and I jerked a bit at the amazing sensations she was sending all over by body. “So GOOD…” I groaned completely ridden by my pleasure. “Fuck…” I moaned one more time as she took a steady dangerous rhythm. I didn’t want to end there. Well, part of me was too far gone and wanted her to end it there but I wanted more so I let go of her hair and pulled away.

She let me calm down a bit and then she pulled me back to her again. She licked my head first and I released a soft moan, then she took me in her mouth once more and swallowed met until she could, then she released it a bit and began to work around me with her lips one more time. Fuck… it felt beyond good.

“Ohhh….fuck …yeah…” I gasped with my hands resting on the top of her head. She worked on me a bit more and then I called her for my room. What a nice blowjob she had given me. I haven’t had one this good in a long time.

I threw her, literally, on the bed. I was dying to have her and she wanted me too. I crawled until I was on top of her and released her from her bra and I sucked on her hard nipples for a while.

“You look so nice.” I told her kissing her lips softly. I pulled her panties down and she raised her hips to help me pull them off.

I kissed the length of her long legs, until I reached her thighs. I was going to give to her too and good. Alex gasped there and quivered a bit anticipating what I was about to do. I felt her body shudder and I enjoyed that thrill. Alex gasped again and I opened her legs more, and I let my tongue flicker on her clit and she moaned quietly. I gripped onto her thighs and pleasured her that way, when I felt her hand tug on my hair I knew she was at the boiling point. I inserted two fingers in her and finger fucked her while still teasing her clit with my wicked tongue. Alex contorted and moaned louder and soon she came against my mouth, I pulled my mouth away but I let my fingers fucking her lazily until her rushed subsided. Then I kissed all my way up, capturing her lips. Her chest coming up and down hastily, she was still recovering from her orgasm, I gave her some time. She should rest a bit.

“Oh James…” She gasped out of breath and I feasted on her tits again, her fingers sliding through my hair. Then I stood on my knees and looked up at her.

“I want to fuck you.” I told her while putting on a condom. I wanted to fuck her insanely.

“What are you waiting for?” She told me opening her legs right in front of his hungry eyes. 

My lust and my desire was far from being less than hers. I was craving to ram inside her. I tugged her hips with my hands and pulled her down on my hard dick. I remained on my knees and then I made my way delightfully inside her. I fitted perfectly there. I began my thrusts quite gently. I admired my own control for a moment for I knew I just wanted to vent.

“Oh God…” She moaned wriggling her hips. That’s right bitch you are in for a good treat. You will never forget this fucking night.

Her torturing hips dance made me shudder though. How could she be this good? I thrust harder, decided to make her yell out my name and she closed her eyes moaning out loud. “Oh.,. James…” She finally let out. Several years of practice had to make me a beast in bed. “Yeah... I want more.” She whimpered. I began to thrust into her harder making her whimper like crazy. I was losing my mind too, my palms were sweating. I had none control over my body. I was doing whatever I wanted with her but I didn’t give a shit. She whimpered and moaned and gasped at the same time and my mind totally lost with the pleasure I was also feeling that moment. God… she was warm and tight. She was driving me insane.

“Fuck…” I cursed clenching my teeth. I wanted to fuck her harder. I wanted to come and make her come again. I pulled out though. “On your fours…” I commanded and she obeyed without saying a word.

I entered her again almost abruptly. I was going to fuck her hard that time. “Look at me.” I asked as I started. I wanted to see her face. I thrust harder and harder and her eyes closed as the pleasure began to control her once more and I felt all her muscles squeezing me in deliciously.

“So fucking tight…” I gasped increasing my pace.

“Fuck me harder.” She moaned looking straight into my eyes. And I gave her what she wanted. A gentleman always does what a woman asks. I slapped her buttocks before digging my fingers on her skin to keep her in place and pounded hard and heavy the way she wanted.

“Oh…” She moaned louder.

“You bitch….” I moaned with his eyes closed feeling her so tight, she was going to dictate my death sentence but I controlled myself the best I could. My body was sweating, my hair glued to his face. “Come for me…” I told her almost as a command and I rammed again and again until I felt her seizure strongly. She moaned my name out loud and I thrust lazily then until her rush calmed down. Then I pulled out. I was not done. I just wanted to take some control so I would last longer. During that moment, Alex turned her face to look at me again and I played with my cock at the entrance of her ass, smiling at her. To my surprise she began to push it back at me, inviting me to do so. 

“How old are you?” I asked amazed with her eagerness.

“21… but what does it matter now?”

I smiled. “Nothing…” Alex pushed her ass against my hard cock one more time. “ 21, younger than Francesca…

“Are you gonna do it or not?”

Damn… girl… Don’t dare me that way! I spit on her hole and rubbed my dick on her entrance and then I pushed in. Fuck she was so tight. I closed my eyes and gasped as I made my way in gently. I didn’t want to hurt her.

“G-oo-d…” She moaned in three tempos and I began to thrust.

“Fucking bitch…” I moaned back and then I simply took my own pace.

“Yes…” She instigated me. “Like that…”

I swear I was ramming into her hard enough. I couldn’t even utter a word. I was getting the fuck of a lifetime a memorable one.

“You like it like this?” I then provoked saying it almost out of breath.

“Yeah…” She said but her voice was barely audible. 

“Fuck… you’re so tight girl…” I told her feeling I was about to come. My whole body shuddered at my every thrust. It was insanely hot inside that bedroom. My hands were failing to put her in place for we were both sweating so much.

“Don’t stop…” She moaned loud and I kept a steady frantic pace until I felt her coming against my cock. “Oh yes…” Her whole body convulsed.

“You like this shit…” I said thrusting lazily. Alex shot me a completely worn out smile. I had fucked her good, I knew that. I pulled out of her and took the condom off. I wanted another ending for myself.

“What?” She said turning to me. Her pupils dilated from the rush of her orgasm. Her hair glued on her face also. Her cheeks flushed. She was sweating as much as I was.

“Suck me off.” I said pulling her head down on me. Alex didn’t resist. She did so.

Her lips locked around my shaft and I closed my eyes feeling the fever on my groin. “Fuck yes…” I whispered and gripped tightly on her hair. “Harder…” I asked and I began to fuck her mouth. Alex hung in there twirling her tongue around the head sending me high. “Oh…” I moaned as I was so close. My hips thrust harder as I was about to come but she pulled away.

“What the fuck?” I almost yelled. My eyes could have killed her that moment.

“Stay still.” She ordered and I let her. I decided to let her do it her way.

Her lips came back on me and I threw my head back but I gripped tighter than ever on her hair, maybe I was even hurting her that time but no one orders me around. I command… always. Her lips locked on my dick and she bopped her head up and down and her hands worked on my balls. God… that felt beyond good.

“Fuck you bitch… you’re good at this.” I blurted but I would have to have it my way. I held her by her hair and placed her head still and ram into her mouth into my frantic pace. She gagged once but she pulled herself together in seconds and I fucked her mouth gentler. “Oh…. This is gonna be good.” I said with my voice shaking. I was so close and she helped by also moving her lips and tongue and hands. I felt my body jerk first. The first sign was there, I was going to come. “Oh… yes…” I moaned. “Right there…” I said as I stopped and let her do it all by herself I just wanted to enjoy the moment. With almost my whole dick down her throat she bopped up and down and that made me come in the next few seconds down her throat. There, she let me thrust at my own will until I was completely satisfied and then I pulled off her mouth. She cleaned her lips with her hand looking straight into my eyes and smiled.

“I’m glad I left a smile on your face.” I told her.

“Hope you liked it too.” She said.

“When are you going away?” I asked her sitting on the bed. My body was numb. That was it was supposed to be like after sex. 

“Tomorrow afternoon, but my friend leaves in the morning.” She said with dancing eyes. Bitch… she had just had the fuck of her life and was suggesting me to go to her again.

“What time?” I asked. Alex began to pick up her clothes but she turned her head to look at me and smiled.

“She leaves at 9.”

“Do you want me to fuck you again?” I asked arrogantly. Of course she wanted it but I wanted to tease her. Alex came closer and kissed my lips.

“What do you think?” She asked after.

“I know you do.” I told her.

“Knock on my door at 10.” With that she turned away to leave.

“I’ll be there.” I said louder as she was already out of the bedroom. I just heard her giggle and the door of the suite closing.


End file.
